dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Firetail
"We always bring back the most prey. We want Gladestar to think we're the best hunters in the clan. With my sister as deputy, I've got to do something to get noticed." — Firetail to Iceslide about their secret tunnel in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 Firetail is an orange tom with a red tail and ears, yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Firetail is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5,Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan. - Chapter 2 On his way back to camp, Iceslide meets Firetail and Soakedears by the WindClan border. They are noted to be around his age. They'd met at a gathering as apprentices and have been friends ever since. Iceslide asks how the prey is running in WindClan, and Firetail responds with a purr that it's fast as always, and green-leaf has been good to them. When Iceslide says he has to go, Firetail tells him to take care. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. Iceslide wonders how his friends in other clans are, noting that he hasn't talked to Firetail and Soakedears in a while. When WindClan arrives, Iceslide catches sight of Firetail's pelt and leaves his ThunderClan friends to join the WindClan cat. As he gets closer, he sees Soakedears standing beside him. When Iceslide calls him, Firetail's ears perk up, and he steps forward to meet him, bumping heads with him. He purrs and comments that it's been a while. Iceslide purrs that he's been busy and nudges Soakedears playfully, asking how the prey is running. He purrs that it's great. Iceslide asks what they've been up to, and Soakedears tells him that last moon, he and Firetail found a tunnel with tons of rabbits in it. Firetail urges him to keep his voice down, as no one else knows about it. When Iceslide asks why it's so secretive, Firetail explains that because of the secret tunnel, they always bring back the most prey, and Gladestar thinks they're the best hunters in the clan. Firetail comments that with his sister as deputy, he has to do something to get noticed. Iceslide is impressed at how clever they are and comments that he needs to do something like that to get Frostedcloud off his case. Firetail rolls his eyes and jokes about him being a poor thing for getting noticed by the deputy. They chuckle. When Pinetail roasts Strawberryspots, Firetail hisses to Iceslide in amusement that he can't believe she said that and didn't get her fur ripped off. Iceslide purrs that if any cat is a match for Strawberryspots, it's Pinetail. When Gladestar speaks for WindClan, she says that the prey is running well and their bellies are full thanks to their skilled warriors. She looks at Firetail and Soakedears as she speaks, and they straighten proudly. Iceslide is amused, aware of their trickery. Before Iceslide leaves, he jokingly tells Firetail and Soakedears to keep being the "skilled warriors" that they are. Firetail winks and says they will before he and Soakedears turn away and say goodbye. - Chapter 19 RiverClan is the last to arrive at the gathering. Iceslide senses the tension in the clearing immediately. He spots Firetail and pads over, starting to ask him what's going on. Firetail cuts him off and says "Shh, they're starting!", staring up at the leaders. - Chapter 22 When RiverClan goes to the WindClan camp after the rogue attack, Iceslide freezes when he sees Soakedears crouched over Firetail, and he races over to his friends, asking if they're okay. Soakedears looks up at him and rasps that he's okay, but Firetail is hurt badly. Firetail insists he's fine, coughing and shivering. Blood pools under him from wounds in his shoulder and chest. He tells Iceslide that he should have seen the other guy. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Firetail is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of Windclan. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Firetail is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan with an apprentice, Blazingpaw. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Firetail is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan. Quotes "Yeah, and no one else knows about it, so keep it down!" -Firetail to Soakedears when he tells Iceslide about their secret tunnel in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 - "We always bring back the most prey. We want Gladestar to think we're the best hunters in the clan. With my sister as deputy, I've got to do something to get noticed." -Firetail to Iceslide about their secret tunnel in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 - "I can't believe she said that! And didn't get her fur ripped off!" -Firetail to Iceslide after they see Pinetail burn Strawberryspots in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 Character Development and Origins Originally, Firetail and Greenpine were mates and in the same clan. They were the parents of Ebonystripe, Flintspark, Maroonheart, Sunfire, Leopardthorn, and Brightwing. In addition to Monarchstar, Crowmask was Firetail's sibling. He is originally described as an orange tom with darker ears, paws, nose blaze, and an even darker fluffy tail. He had amber eyes. firetail.JPG firetail2.JPG Group3.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Windclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters